The present disclosure relates to patient-support devices, such as infant thermal support devices, that support patients during their stays in hospitals and to carts that dock to patient-support devices. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to carts that carry supplies and/or equipment and that dock to mobile patient-support devices to be transported with the patient-support devices.
Mobile patient-support devices on which patients lie or sit during their stays in hospitals are known. Such devices include, for example, hospital beds, stretchers, and, in the case of premature infants, infant thermal support devices, such as incubators, radiant warmers, and combination incubator/radiant warmer devices. A variety of medical equipment and supplies are typically needed to care for a patient in a hospital. Sometimes the equipment and supplies used to care for patients are carried by carts that are able to dock to the patient-support devices on which patients rest.